Signs You are Obsessed With the Twilight Series
by gottaluvtwilight
Summary: Yes! It's back! Please review, and no flames, please!
1. Let's start with the Basics

_**Disclaimer thingy:**_** You know the drill. I do not own Twilight or New Moon or in the future Eclipse or Breaking Dawn**

**10 Signs That You Are Obsessed With the Twilight Series**

1. You can pretty much recite all of either or both books in the series

2. Every song you listen to reminds you of Bella and Edward, from Avril Lavigne's "When You're Gone" to Rihanna's "Umbrella"

3. You bring the books everywhere you go but when you forget, you start panicking and demand to go back home to get it

4. You always get the sudden urge to listen Linkin Park

5. You like/love Linkin Park

6. Whenever you hear "vegetarian" you automatically think of the Cullens

7. You got emotional after you read that Edward left Bella in the beginning of New Moon

8. You're already excited for Midnight Sun to come out, but if it doesn't, you're going to strangle someone **(just as long as it's not me, I'm fine with it)**

9. You rate any book from the series a 10/10 and rate any other book a 1

10. For girls: You boyfriend standards are set according to Edward

**Bonus: **You read and/or write Twilight fanfiction!!! (duh)

**A/N: I apply to all 10!!!! Plus the Bonus!!!!!!! So clearly I am totally obsessed with Twilight. Please please PLEASE review! But be nice. If you've read my profile you know to be nice it's my very first fanfic and I'm just totally bored so anyway please review NICELY!!!**


	2. Sorry! Authors note but PLEASE READ!

**Author's Note!!! Sorry!!! But PLEASE READ!!!**

**Hey!!! Sorry If you thought this would be another update!!! Since I'm not as bad in writinig as I thought I would be, I thought maybe do another thing…maybe a Bella Advice page or just a bunch of oneshots, or just do more of the obsessed list, but I would need ideas, but if you guys choose the advice thing, It would be a humor and be super short, like the letter and then the advice, nothing else. But, if you guys keep reviewing there would be like hundreds of chappies. This would not actually give any comforting advice, though. It would just show a little bit of Bella's mean side. However, if you want a real advice page, go to my profile and it'll tell you the address. Just write the suggestions on my reviews on the 10 signs story for now, and I'll get back to you later. Thank you so much for reading this!!!**

**Love ya! Thank you guys sooo much for the 20 reviews!!!**

**Panda (or gottaluvtwilight) :)**


	3. Let's Kick It Up a Notch

**Let's Kick It up a Notch**

**The last list of signs were a little too easy, so that is why most of you got all or most of them. So, let's kick it up a notch, and then tell what you guys get!!! And by the way, even I didn't get all of them **_**–everyone gasps-**_

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight, Midnight Sun, or anything in between (that means Eclipse and Breaking Dawn)_**

1. You own/want a SILVER Volvo **(thank you ****TheAnimeEvnstr**** for the idea!!!)**

2. Your plan for the next vacation is to Forks, Washington

3. And the vacation after that is to Phoenix, Arizona

4. For some reason your favorite gemstone is topaz…

5. And your favorite color suddenly turns to brown…

6. You suddenly like pale-skinned people

7. Your binder is totally covered in Twilight and vampire pictures and stuff like that

8. Whenever you drop a coin into the water fountain, you ALWAYS wish to be a vampire (not the classic type of vampire, the Cullen kind of vampire)

9. You have a sudden craving for apples

10. You actually know what the apple on the cover of Twilight stands for

**Bonus: **You actually became a vegetarian

**A/N: Okay, now I apply to all of them EXCEPT numbers 1, 4, and 5, although topaz is my second favorite, and so is the silver Volvo and yes, I am a vegetarian, but it was way before I found this book. I'm still hoping for more reviews and ideas so please, again, review NICELY!!! Oh, yeah...thank you all soooo much for the reviews! (I think Yumizuki's jealous...hehe -sweatdrop-)**


	4. THE EXTREME LIST!

**THE EXTREME LIST!!!!!!!!**

**After this list it's complete (unless I find any other signs, but I'm already getting a brain cramp from this list). If you apply to all or 10 or less, you are a MAJOR Twilight fanatic. Any more than 10, you actually have a life unlike the rest of us. Here's the list!!!!**

_**Disclaimer: I could say that I own the Twilight series, but I'd be lying, and I don't like to lie. So, I'll say that I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**_

1. You have all the copy and paste things for Twilight like the ones in my profile

2. You stayed past 2 in the morning to read and finish both Twilight AND New Moon the day you get it

3. Pretty much everything you own is covered in Twilight, from your computer wallpaper to your cell phone wallpaper to your room/office to big posters (no, there is no such thing as big Twilight/New Moon posters, but you can take it to a printing store and make it into a poster, and for the cell phone thing, take a picture of the cover with the phone)

4. You'd rather read the series than watch your favorite TV show

5. You have a whole file dedicated to Twilight pictures and icons on your computer AND your flash drive

6. Stephenie Meyer is your idol

7. You own a Twilight T-shirt

8. Suddenly you're careful with your thoughts

9. You've suddenly liked playing the piano

10. Your 2 favorite words are "be" and "safe"

**Bonus:** You want to be a vampire when you grow up (what? They say you can be anything you want!!!)

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the fifty reviews and reading this and encouraging me (if you are just encouraging me just to be nice, don't tell me). In this list, I apply to all of them except for numbers 7 and 3, but I really wanted a T-shirt and the big posters…that counts for SOMETHING…does it??? Anyway, thank you all so much for reading this and I promise I'll think up of things for the "Signs You are Obsessed with Edward Cullen" story. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**


	5. Extras!

**Extras**

**Okay, in the reviews some of you guys suggested putting their um…suggestions into the story. So thank you secretive-fairy-glamour, absurdbella04, Wingless Feather, RodentOfUnusualSize, theenvylover, and** some other person i forgot **for the suggestions! No bonus here.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Twilight or any other book like that**_

1. You Google "Debussy" then by the CDs

2. Have group discussions about Twilight with all your friends in the middle of class

3. Plan to jump every person who insults Twilight, Stephenie Meyer, any of the Cullens, or Bella

4. Use the yellow pages to find Stepheneie Meyer, and then call every Stephenie Meyer who lives in Phoenix, Arizona

5. When asked to do a project for Photoshop in computer class it always involves the Cullens, Bella, Volterra, or the Volturi

6. You cut yourself and the first thing you think is, "Shoot, are there any vampires here?"

7. You stop liking real boys and only fall in love with fictional characters that could kill you with a flick of a finger

8. Name friends according to whichever character their personality fits

9. Name enemies according to whichever classmate/werewolf/Volturi their personality fits

10. When parents plan dream vacation to Italy demand to go to Volterra for cultural reasons

11. Guess which powers each friend would have if a vampire bit them

12. Say that every car that is speeding on the highway is driven by a vampire

13. If you watched Hannah Montana when Miley makes a wish, she says "blood-sucking leech" about her stepmother. The first thing that comes to mind is "vampire"

14. When you look at your school notebook later, you realize that it has "I heart Edward Cullen" written all over it

15. You purposely trip

16. You suddenly think blushing is cool

17. You want your parents to split up with your dad moving to Forks and your mom moving to Phoenix. You, of course, go with your dad

18. You want to cook dinner every night

19. You want topaz eyes (black is your back-up)

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THESE IDEAS, GUYS!!! Here, I apply to all of them except for numbers 1, 4, 5, and 17 because I'm not exactly a classical music fan, I don't like bothering idols even though I really want to, I don't take computer classes, and I like my parents together.**


	6. Eclipse Spoiler

**Sorry if you guys thought that this was another update…but I just wanted to get something out of my system before I continue reading Eclipse. I didn't finish it yet, but I just wanted to get it out of my system…**

_**THAT BASTARD KISSED BELLA! HE'S A FRICKIN' ASSHOLE! HOW DARE HE! JACOB FUCKING KISSED BELLA! HE'S A FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!!!**_

**Sorry for all you Jacob X Bella lovers, but I JUST had to get that out of my system. –breathe-, -breathe-, -breathe- okay, I'm done. (no, not really) –screams- okay, now I'm done. Thank you for those of you who read this and please no hate reviews. I am a total Edward X Bella supporter.**

**-4 hours later-**

**Now I'm near the end and I am SOOOOOOO ready to carve Jacob's heart out. Someone give me a teddy bear, I need to punch it or maybe rip it's head off cuz I'm goth like that. And while you're at it, a soundproof room. I scream pretty loud.**


	7. I'm all out of chapter names

**Oh…my…CARLISLE. Snowboarding is so awesome!!! It was EXHILERATING!!! And I've arrived unscathed! Well, not totally unscathed…There's that part where I fell down almost every foot down the slope…and the part where my wrists hurt…and my butt…and my shoulders…and my back. Although when I got off the board I think I looked drunk…And when the instructor asked us if we wanted to go to the top, I thought he meant the top of the second easiest slope…Instead we went to the second **_**highest**_** slope. When I looked over the hill I was like **_**OMC we are going to die**_**. But I made it…with quite a few bruises and scratches over every inch of my body. :)

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: Too bad I didn't get to own Twilight for Christmas… -sigh-**_

1. Your email signatures are Twilight-related.

2. You start thinking of catch phrases or slogans or something for the Twilight movie.

3. You start saying "Holy crow!!!"

4. You start getting strawberry shampoo.

5. You start getting mushroom ravioli.

6. You start posting videos of your version of the Twilight trailer on YouTube.

7. You start saying random quotes from the series.

8. You read at least one paragraph from a random book in the series and know exactly which chapter, page, book, etc. it is from.

9. You start taking those quizzes about Twilight.

10. You use a Twilight picture that you found on the Internet or something as your cell phone screensaver.

**Bonus: **Whenever someone talks about or points out a shiny silver Volvo, baseball, thunder, forks, glitter, apples, red ribbons and flowers (was it a tulip or something on the front cover of New Moon?), you smile and automatically think of Twilight.

* * *

**Did I repeat anything from the previous lists?**

**These have been on my mind for quite a while. I apply to all of them except number 6.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!!!**

_**Quote of the Chapter: Hello I AM**_** an overly obsessed, no-hope-for-a-cure Twilight fangirl. (you know from one of those "Hello I am…" name tag stickers?)**

**Please review! For my Christmas gift???**


	8. Even More Extras

**See? I TOLD you guys that I would make it up to you!! And now…voila!! lol **

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING...got that?? NOTHING NOW LEAVE ME A LONE AND DON'T RUB THAT INTO MY FACE!!_ **

**Even More Extras!!**

1. You have the Twilight audio

2. You play MASH…Twilight-style

3. You use the (insert vampire name here) rejection (ex: I'm doing Edward Cullen, so when a guy I don't like asks me out I say, "Your hair is too dark, you're too short, your eyes are too brown, you can't read minds, and you're waaaaaay too tan…")

4. You make your own Twilight-themed t-shirts

5. You got guys obsessed with Twilight

6. You always manage to find a link from a random word to Twilight

7. Whenever you write on your friend's stuff (ex: pencil box, notebook, planner, etc.), it's always about Twilight

8. You know every single character's birthday and you plan to celebrate every one of them

9. You make photoshopped pictures of yourself as a vampire

10. It's everywhere on your MySpace or Facebook or whatever there is in your profile (ex: Interests: TWILIGHT!! Favorite Book: TWILIGHT!! etc.)

**Bonus: **You are slowly and painfully dying from lack of Twilight (if there is ever the chance)

* * *

**Okay, I got everything except numbers 1 and 9. Oh, I'm good XD. I don't actually HAVE the Twilight audio, but my friend does, and I stole it from her XD jk, I listened to it, though…so it must count as **_**something**_**…**

_**Quote of the chapter: "If you ever stop to wonder if you've already got insane mental problems…it's too late for you" **_**ouch…**

**Please review!! And please take my new poll on my profile!!**


End file.
